


Slain

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert One-Shots [26]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Murder, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Slain: kill (a person or animal) in a violent way.My boyfriend has been... had been killed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = whoever you want.

"JD! Pharaoh!" shouts Adam enthusiastically once he's going up the stairs. 

"Hey, oh," Adam cuts himself off seeing JD sleeping, as he usually does, on the off cream chaise on their balcony.

"Pharaoh?" Adam calls out softly, wondering where he went but guessing that the pup is sleeping somewhere.

Going back the stairs, Adam goes to fix them some drinks. Bringing their drinks out with him, Adam smells something copper-like and then notices the wet patches on JD's navy blue shirt.

Adam puts their drinks down on the hot concrete floor and walks cautiously towards JD's unmoving form.

"JD? JD baby? Are you-" Adam's voice cuts out when he feels how cold JD's hand feels in his warm one.

Moving his other hand to JD's face then down to his shoulder, bringing him into an awkward hug. 

Taking his phone out, "I... I... My boyfriend has been... had been killed," almost whispers Adam, the devastating reality dawning on him.


	2. Chapter 2

His house is a buzz with officers that have questioned and irritated Adam more than the silly questions that gets asked over and over. Men in disposable biohazard suits with their cameras and kits. The camera flashes every so often taking Adam back to bad and good times with JD.

"Sir... sir," a police officer, Daniels, gets Adam's attention, "do you have a dog, sir?"

"Pharaoh?!"

"The dog is-"

"I can get you his leash-" Adam gets cut off when he attempts to stand.

"I can't let you do that. It's a smallish, tan colour fur with big ears and curled tail."

"Yeah, yes,"

A unrhythmic patter comes from behind Daniels, Pharaoh. Peeking around the man Adam sees his best friend limping, with his front paw held off the ground and smears of crimson tainting his sand coloured fur. Looking uncomfortable and ready to attack if necessary on the police's leash and collar.

"What happened to him?" Adam asks voice wavering, blood covered hands starting to shake again.

"We have a few theories-"

"Where's he going?" Interrupts Adam whilst following the small form out of sight. 

"The forensic team will have to take samples and then he will be returned to you,"

~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take creative liberties.

"Evidence will now be given by the State,"

"Your Honour. Bite marks were found on Jane Miller's forearms and lower legs that matched the dental impression from the deceased's partner's dog," Marks, the prosecutor explains, showing photographs of the woman's red, inflamed arms and legs. Pharaoh's dental impression and showing the matching dentition overlapping on the photographs of the damaged skin.

"Blood found on the aforementioned dog's fur matched the DNA samples from the accused, the deceased and the dog itself," Marks carries on, showing the deathly silent courtroom the different charts and where the matches occur.

"Hairs found on the victim's body were compared to hair samples of Jane Miller and the hairs are conclusively matched by DNA and hair type to that of Jane Miller,"

"Shoe prints found and castings made at the scene of the crime match the shoes found in a purple plastic bag at the accused's home," 

"The murder weapon was also found in the bag covered in the deceased's blood which transfered a mirrored image onto the shoes," 

"The murder weapon had both the victim's and accused's blood present. The palm and fingers of the accused obtained the cuts due the unnecessary use of excessive force used during the alleged stabbing," Marks explains whilst showing the knife and photographs of Ms Miller's wounded hand causing the courtroom to gasp in shock.

"I call up witness number one, Jane Miller's daughter, Heather,"

"How did you know that Ms Miller, your mother, committed the crime,"

"When I came home from school, she mentioned that Mr Lambert was not in relationship anymore even though there were no reports about the relationship going sour. I didn't think anything of it at the time," the late teenager answers nervously yet confidently.

"The second thing I noticed is that she was wearing a long sleeved coat which was very strange because it was an exceptionaly hot day,"

"The seventeenth of July twenty-seventeen?"

"Correct,"

"This corresponds to the prediction and actual temperature recorded on the day," Marks shows the temperatures corresponding to the day, "carry on."

"The third thing I noticed is that one of the chopping knives was missing when I started on dinner but thought nothing of it until I found a plastic bag, the purple one, in the bin, put the bag into another bag and then into my backpack. I made an excuse to get out of the apartment and went to the nearest station," 

"Can you recall what was in the purple plastic bag?"

The young woman takes a few gulps of water from a glass of water provided but carries on, "Yes. I found my mom's gym shoes in the bag with the missing chopping knife,"

Marks, puts 3 clear, police tape sealed bags in front of her, asking while pionting to the objects in question, "Is this the knife, shoes and bag?"

"Yes,"

"Does your mother have trouble sleeping so much so that she has a prescription for medication to aid in sleeping,"

"Yes,"

"Would you say your mother, Jane Miller, is a stable and sane woman?"

"Yes,"

"Do you know why she allegedly committed the murder?"

"You will have to ask her because I do not know. Jealously maybe," Heather replies.

"Jealousy? Why would you say that she jealous?"

"I don't want to call her obsessive but I don't know what else to call it,"

"Does Ms Miller know that the deceased and Mr Lambert is gay?"

"Everybody does," Heather gives her answer, looking sadly at Adam.

"Thank you. I call up witness number two, Mr Lambert," Marks announces.

"Can you recall how you found JD?"

"Yes. I got home, went to see where they-"

"By 'they' you mean JD and your dog,"

"Yes,"

"Carry on,

"I looked where they were and found JD sleeping on the chaise on the balcony, I don't know where Pharaoh was-"

"Pharaoh is your dog?"

"Yes," answers Adam, "I thought that he must have been asleep somewhere where he couldn't hear me when I called out for him. I went inside to make us something to drink."

"How long would you say that would have taken you?"

"Less than three minutes,"

"Carry on,"

"I went outside, with the drinks in hand. Something smelled similar copper as I got to JD, put the glasses down and went over to him. I took his hand in mine and was shocked how cold he was-" 

"Can you recall how many glasses were on the balcony?"

"I believe three, the two that I brought and the empty one on the table next to JD,"

"What are the chances that JD will take prescription medication?"

"He will not. He wouldn't even take a headache tablet," Adam smiles slightly remembering the day JD refused to take the helpful tablet whilst clearly being in pain.

"Your Honour I present the final piece of evidence," Marks says, bringing out a empty glass sealed by police tape in a clear plastic bag, "traces of Jane Miller's sleeping tablets were found diluted in water which JD consumed,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take some creative liberties.

_  
"Ms Jane Miller in the Miller vs the State of Carlifornia, is hereby charged with the murder in the first degree._

_Ms Jane Miller is sentenced to a single count of life imprisonment... With no possibility of parole," the judge looks at the blank faced woman as he lifts his gavel and hitting the wooden hammer once on its sound block._

_"That was the verdict of Jane Miller, the woman convicted of drugging and stabbing, JD._

_"What makes this case interesting is that, the suburban woman shocked the whole world when she chose not to defend and inevitably, her daughter's testimony was her undoing._

_Mr Doe's family and friends all rejoiced in fairness of Jane's sentence. However, arguably one of the most important people in JD's life did not bother to show on this important day._

_Even though Adam Lambert was the first witness at the murder scene, he was also Mr Doe's significant other._

_I'm Carol Clarke, reporting live from the Court House."  
_

Switching the T.V. off, Leila goes to find Adam.

"She got life," Leila states, leaning against the doorframe of Adam's bedroom.

Adam momentarily stops packing clothing and various other items into light brown cardboard boxes of varying sizes. Nods his head once, twice and carries on filling the boxes.

"Do you want me to contact someone to sell the house?"

"No," says Adam sternly, looking at his mother, "no, not yet,"

Leila walks to the vanity after noticing the items weren't packed in a box or bag. Closing the lid of a ornate box with a click she queries, "Has JD's family-"

"Don't touch that!" Adam rushes to Leila's side. Taking the box from her hands, placing the box back where it was, Adam responds with, "I let them take what they wanted already,"

"Okay. Do you want to me to put some of the boxes in storage?"

Adam nods his head, "I'm going out," Leaving Leila in his bare bedroom.

"Come Pharaoh," calls Adam and pats his thigh to get the small pup's attention. Getting up from next to the dark scarlet stain, running to Adam to get strapped into his harness and leash. Walking Pharaoh to his black car and helping the dog inside. Adam drives to the studio, throwing himself into work until his throat felt raw and scratchy.


End file.
